My Alternate
by Andare Latoban
Summary: Desperate for love, Dipper Pines and Dipper Gleeful both make a deal with Bill and Will. What would happen if they meet each other? Reverse Dipper X Dipper (Dippercest). Thank you to TheEclipseOfBreak on YouTube for showing me this ship. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls
1. All You Need Is Love

**Dipper's POV**

15 and I still don't have a date. It's been so long, like 5 years of me trying to get someone to like me. I discovered myself as bisexual when I was 14. I don't know why, I think It's because I've been so desperate for love. Mabel tried to help me by setting up dates with me, but those people just forgot about me, declined Mabel's request, or cancel it last minute. "That's it, there's only one option left…make a deal with Bill" I sighed as I stood up from my bed and walked out of the shack, got to the store, and went out to the forest.

"I don't know if I should do this, Bill might laugh at me, and might take advantage of me and use it to like destroy the world and all that shit" I stood at a clearing, thinking if I should do this. If I made the deal, I would finally find someone who will love other than my sister. On the other hand, I might give Bill an advantage to trick me and take over the world. I sighed "I'll just see how this goes, and be careful on what I say" I started making the runes, placed the candles and recited the incantation…

 **Reverse Dipper's POV**

"All I'm saying is brother, is that you should find a girlfriend or something"

"Mabel, I don't have time for this" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Mabel has been bothering me to get a girlfriend because I was too 'uptight' and that I 'need to lighten and and go out more'. This has been going on for almost a week and I can't take it anymore!

"Yes you do, you have all the time in the world because all you do is read that journal after we've done the show and killed our volunteers" ignoring her, I'm just gonna go back to reading my journal, but I can't focus on the book because of my sister's blabbering. Five more minutes of her chit chat, that's it! I have had it!

"If I get someone to be with in my time, will you just stop this!" I shot out from my armchair and glared at her. The only thing she did was smile "Yes, now will I have to setup a date? Or are you gonna be the one who's gonna do it?" I'm not going to have her set me up with a complete stranger. Unlike her, I choose people carefully, not just go around and flirt with every 'attractive' person I see. "I'll do it myself" I started going up to our room, locking the door. How am I going to find someone who would like me even if I told them about the things me and my sister do after the show? There was only one person, or rather demon who could help me with that.

After ensuring that Mabel isn't eavesdropping, I chanted a spell and a chain appeared in my hand. Tugging it, Will immediately showed himself. I kept a serious face, and hoping that my request won't make me look like an idiot. I gotta admit, maybe I do need someone special in my life

* * *

 **So….short chapter. Hehehe, hey! But at least I didn't decide on doing cliffhangers hahaha. Anyways, see you guys in my next chapter! I decided to do this after seeing TheEclipseOfBreak's video, Save My Heart For You |Rev!Dip x Dip on YouTube. You guys should really check it out!**

 **Quick question: should I add some Billcest (Bill x Rev!Bill) in the following chapters?**

 **WARNING: I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD SOME CHAPTERS SOON SINCE ITS SCHOOL AND I HAVE A VERY TIGHT SCHEDULE**


	2. Double Deals

**Hi! I'm back! So guys! I'm still asking: Should I write some Billcest in the next chapters? I need this answered as soon as possible, 'cause it might take me a while if I don't get an answer soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I just photoshoped the cover image then converted it to jpg. The links to the real pictures are:**

 **dipper_x_male_reader_pt_1_by_k_chann-d9s2ayc**

 **eb3ffa49583428ffb83cc34f95175abc**

 **I just searched 'mindscape backgrounds' for the background image**

 **IMPORTANT: IF ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE THIS SHIP, THEN PLEASE STAY AWAY. ALSO, DON'T PUT TheEclipseOfBreak INTO THIS. BLAME ME IF YOU WANT TO, NOT THEM!**

* * *

 **In Gravity Falls…**

"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!" Dipper collapses on his knees, his surroundings were starting to turn gray, the noises of the forest stopped. His eyes start glow blue. **"** Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus Asetnoheptus" his mouth started speaking 'Asetnoheptus' five times **.** A black triangle forms above the circle, fire surrounding it, an eye forming at its center. Thin, black arms and legs emerge from it, brick-like patterns appear at its base, a top hat and bow tie pops up and the triangle's black color transformed to a bright yellow.

"Well, well, well, hahaha it's funny! You are the last human I'd expect to summon me Pine Tree! Hahaha" Dipper sat up, brushing the dirt from his knees and glaring at Bill.

"I'm just gonna make a deal Bill"

"Woah! A deal!? This just keeps getting better! ahahahahaha"

"Ugh! I've been having a bad day, the least you could do is not laugh at my demand!" Dipper scowled, his face starting to blush. _I'm starting to think this is a bad idea._

"Oh really? Alright, alright, I won't laugh, let's hear it" Bill crosses his legs and puts both his hands behind his head…form?(I don't know, he's a triangle for demon's sake!), seeming relaxed.

"I…um…how do I put this?..."

"Hurry up kid, I don't have all day, oh wait, I do!" Bill said, chuckling.

"Ugh! I need a date!" Dipper finally said. Hearing this, Bill bursts out in laughter

"Okay…okay! Hahahahaha! Okay…" he _tries_ to calm followed by a long sigh. "Shouldn't Shooting Star be the one to be in charge with that?" He's still laughing though

"It is, but those dates never work out like they should. Heck! I don't know if I dated half of the people here in Gravity Falls!" After his explanation, Bill _finally_ stops laughing.

"Nah! It's almost a quarter I think. Alright enough fun, so you're bisexual right? Except that your more attracted to guys. Don't worry Pine Tree, just tell me what kind of person you want so I can get this over with" Bill almost looking serious, _almost_ looking serious.

"Someone who understands me, has the same interests and hobbies like mine…um, a bit more dominant than me maybe" _It's almost like I have to make a clone of myself_ , he thought

"Uh huh, you're right Pine Tree, it is almost like making a clone of yourself!" Bill said while showing a hologram of a Pine Tree and duplicating it into two.

"Whatever Bill, so…what do you want me to give you in return" Dipper asked, he hoped it won't be him borrowing his body again

"Of course I won't! I already done that Pine Tree! Anyway, I don't ask for much since you gave me a good laugh. How about I mess with your dreams for a while 'till I get bored hmm?" Dipper thought for a while, _well… looks like I'd rather have Bill mess with my dreams than live the rest of my life being the only one in the family to not get a date…well, other than Ford_

* * *

 **In Reverse Falls…**

"Will, we need to talk" Will sat, or rather floated at the foot of his master's bed. _Did I do something wrong? If I did, what would they do to me?! Strangle me?! Torture me?! Kill me?!_ Will began to shake, fear showing in his eyes.

"Will calm down, I'm just here to make a deal" Dipper sighed, his fingers massaging his forehead. _A deal?_ Will thought.

"Yes Will, a deal, and don't even think about laughing at me 'cause you know what will happen if you did" Dipper threatened, using his magic lift a pocket knife from the desk. Will gulped at the sight of the knife, it even had a few blood stains, probably from their victims.

"I p-promise t-to…to not laugh" Will shuddered, the knife still beside his master.

"I…I need you to find me a date" Dipper said, feeling stupid. Will was confused, but he'd rather not question, so he's just going to follow his master's lead.

"I-Is there anything you would like this person to have? specific personality? economic status? gender?" Will's eye widened _Wait! Did I just say gender?! I know he's bi, but why did I ask?!_

"For personality, someone who is just like me and shares the same interests and hobbies as I do. Status? I don't care if this person is rich or not. Gender, hmmm…I'm bisexual, but I'm rather more interested in males"

"O-okay, i-is there anything else?" Will asked

"Yes, is there anything you want in return?" _Freedom ,_ it was the first thing that came on Will's mind, but he hesitated, there is a large chance that his master will have him decide on something else, but maybe he could change it for a bit _._

"I would like to be free from these chains, but you will still have the right to call for me when you need to" _What if he doesn't accept it? This is my chance of freedom_

* * *

"SO DO WE HAVE A DEAL?" Bill held out his hand which by now are engulfed in blue flames. Dipper hesitated for a moment before reaching out his own hand and shaking Bill's.

* * *

"Alright Will, I accept. So do we have a deal?" Dipper reached out his hand for Will to take, freedom was one handshake away. He held out his hand and shook Dipper's, yellow flames engulfing both their hands.

* * *

DEAL.

* * *

 **The purpose of this fiction is for my enjoyment :P, for all those who are trying to find one, and to try and make this ship a thing in the Fictionverse (it means fanfiction universe, I just heard about it online, also I don't know if it'll work 'cause I'm no time baby DUH! XD)**


	3. Lucky In Love?

**Hi guys, sorry it took so long. I just really had a lot of stuff going on at home, especially school SO MANY HOMEWORKS! Anyways, I hope this chapter can make up for lost time.**

* * *

Bill was floating in the Nightmare Realm, using his eye to search for a person for Pine Tree. He would've done it in the Mindscape, but it usually gets boring when there's no dreams to terrorize. A rift forms less than a foot right behind him, Will comes out and accidentally bumps into Bill.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Bill turns around to see Will, his red color disappearing from his form.

"Bill!?...Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to―"

"Cut it Will, now I'm gonna ask: Why aren't you with the twins?"

"I...made a-a deal w-with Dipper. S-sorry for bumping into you, I gotta go" But before Will could leave, Bill grabbed him by his wrist.

"A deal huh? I want t know what this deal is Will. I'm pretty sure Dipper Gleeful can't just set you free unless you agree something big" Bill let go of his wrist and crossed his arms with his eye forming some kind of an eyebrow raise. How do you do that with just one eye?

"I - I promised to find him a lover, but I'm not completely free. The twins still have the authority to call me whenever they want to"

"A lover? yeah right!" Bill then uncrossed his arms and placed both on his sides. "Let me guess, his sister nagged him again huh? hahaha I should've known Shooting Star can still nag in your dimension" After few seconds, an idea struck him.

"So Will, Pine Tree said he wants a lover right?" Oh I see where this is going.

"Y-yes...why do you ask?" _Seriously, why does he want to know?_ Will thought.

"I just need to know, tell me evrything that happened" Will started to show fear, Bill can definitely feel it though. "Or do you want to make a deal instead? You will tell me about you and Pine Tree's, in exchage I get to help you" Bill reached out his hand, it was engulfed in flames. Will hesitated for a moment before reaching out his own hand. Blue and yellow flames synchronizing with each other, sealing the deal.

 **TIME SKIP...**

"So that's what he said, hmmm...looks like my deal with Pine Tree might be easier than I thought"

"And...what is your deal with Dipper Pines exactly?" Will asked, doing his own 'eyebrow raise'.

"Almost the same with your deal hahaha how ironic!"

Will thought for a moment before talking. "So, you'll help me with my deal right?"

"Of course I will! In fact! I should be able to fullfill my end of the deal I had with Pine Tree too!...So here's the plan..." Bill and Will discussed to each other how the two are gonna meet...and the fact that the two have to fall in love with each other.

* * *

They both had to wait 'till the two Dippers would fall asleep so that they can both see each other...and hopefully, Dipper Gleeful won't kill Will when he meets his alternate. They had more trouble waiting for the Pines teen to fall asleep since Dipper would stay awake for hours thinking about the deal.

"Ugh! Just sleep already Pine Tree!" And as if by command, Dipper's eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Now all they have to do is deliver both into the mindscape...

 **Dipper Pines' dream...**

Dipper didn't know where heis **,** he's almost like floating in space without stars **.** The only person he has with was Mabel,she was smiling,singing one ofthose annoying Sev'ral Timez songs. _This dream makes no sense._ After a few minutes of endless darkness, his surroundings started to take shape. He's in the clearing where he summoned Bill.

"EXCEPT THAT THIS IS THE MINDSCAPE KID!" Bill appeared in front of Dipper, twirling his cane with his finger.

"Bill? Why am I here?" Dipper can think of a million reasons why he's in the Mindscape, but there's the one reason that stands out. _The deal..._

"You got that right Pine Tree!" Bill exclaimed, creating fireworks in the sky that spell out 'WINNER'.

"Alright, let's not waste time Pine Tree, you have a very special meeting with someone" Bill started leading Dipper through the forest and eventually came upon another clearing. He saw a soneone in an armchair that looked strangely like him, except that the figure was wearing a black button up long sleeved shirt under a blue vest with black dress pants and...is that a bolo tie? It seems to be attached to some sort of amulet. There was another figure floating a few feet away from it. It looked like Bill, except this one's blue. Dipper started to walk faster...

* * *

 **Dipper Gleeful's dream...**

It was like any other dream he's had, practicing spells in the forest at night. In this scenario, fire spells...or more like destroying everything he sees with fire. Before he was to throw another fireball at a boulder, Will appeared and his dreamscape turning gray. Dipper quickly distinguished the flames and approached Will slowly.

"Why are you here Will?" He stopped just a few feet away from the demon. He did happen to notice he was in the Mindscape.

"I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time, but please wait for just a few minutes please?"

"Alright, I'll wait" Even though they are in the mindscape, the Gleeful boy can still control a part of it. He summoned a blue armchair and sat.

After about five minutes, he noticed a yellow glow shining brighter and brighter. It stopped, only for him to see a demon a lot like Will.

"Hmmm...Will, this is your alternate isn't it?" Will responded with a simple nod.

"Yep!except I'm better!" Bill exclaimed. the Gleeful boy noticed someone behind the demon. Bill held out his hand for him to shake it. "Call me Bill, Bill Cipher!" the teen took his hand and gave it a shake. Bill quickly let go and gestured the Pines boy to come to his side. Dipper got the message and quitely walked to Bill's side.

"So...Gleeful, this is Dipper Pines. Although I would prefer to call him Pine Tree. Pine Tree this is Dipper Gleeful, your alternate self" Pine Tree glanced from Bill to the teen in front of him and gave him a small smile.

"H-hi, it's nice to meet you" Dipper held out his hand, and Reverse Dipper gave it a shake. "It's nice to meet you too"

 _He's quite handsome._

 _He's quite cute._

"So! you two remember that deal you both had with us right?" Bill cut there stares.

"Y-yeah, why?"

"I'm asking the same thing"

Bill smirked _Oh this is gonna be good._ "Well...say hello to your date!" Bill exclaimed, projecting two blue arrows pointing above the two Dippers. Realization struck, both Dippers wide eyed.

WHAT?

Fear showin in their eyes...but both still have that pang of excitement inside them.

* * *

 **Welp, that's the 3rd chapter. I decided that I won't put any Billcestin this story...'cause I don't feel like it anymore.**


	4. Working Things Out Part 1

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school was just so frustrating. Also, I was thinking that after this story would be finish I might make a one shot collection about it...who knows?** **I'm making this chapter +1000 words to make it up to you guys.**

* * *

"Hahahahahaha! unexpected huh?" Bill couldn't stop laughing at the two Dippers' reaction, mouths slightly ajar, eyes wide, and they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Unknown to Bill, there is a different meaning to their reaction. Mouths slightly ajar, suprised in a very...joyous sort of way. Wide eyes, eyes glistening with that spark of care and love, not to mention they can't keep them off of each other. The two can't even hear Bill's obnoxious laughter, too caught up in each other's gaze.

The two finally snapped out of it, realizing how long they have been staring at each other. They'll just have to act like it never happened. Deciding that both should listen to what Bill was saying.

"Alright then, let's just discuss the terms so I could get this over with!" The two demons floated down on _eye_ level.

"So since you two aren't from the same dimension, we're gonna teach you a simple teleportation spell. It'll be easy for both of you since Gleeful here has the amulet, and Pine Tree's pretty experienced with magic" Bill's gaze then focused on the Gleeful boy. "And don't even think about using it to take over Pine Tree's dimension! that's my job!"

 **Time Skip...**

"Okay, that's done so...looks like we're gonna need you two to see each other's homes" Bill snapped his fingers and they were inside the Mystery Shack.

"This is where Pine Tree here lives, you two are still dreaming, I made this myself. Give him a tour Pine Tree, I'm too tired explaining everything" Dipper nodded and lead his alternate around the shack. He didn't want to show him Ford's basement...and the Shack's bathroom. Who knows what will happen if he got caught in the shower singing Disco Girl...again.

 **(A/N: so that you guys won't get confused, Dipper Gleeful's dialogue is** like this **and Dipper Pines' dialogue is** like this **. I'll only do this when they're having a conversation with each other)**

Dipper Gleeful chuckled. Good thing he can still read minds. Dipper looked at him confused. "What's so funny?" Dipper stopped walking and faced the Pines boy. "Don't worry if I caught you singing that song. We both had those times" Dipper blushed looking away. "So... you can read minds huh?" He lead them inside the bedroom he and his sister shared. "Me and my sister share this room" They sat on the bed. They both sat on Dipper's bed.

"So you like the supernatural?" Dipper questioned, noticing Pine Tree's desk with pictures of monsters, ghosts, and beasts.

"Y-yeah um...do you?"

"Of course I do, remember were the same" He answered with a smile. He slowly held the teen's hand, intertwining their fingers. Pine Tree smiled.

"Um...how are things in the other dimension?"

"Pretty boring if you ask me" Dipper frowned. _I gotta tell him now, or else this will all be for nothing._ "Look, I don't know if your perception of me is going change but, I need to tell you now" Dipper gave him a questioning glance. "Me and my sister...well...we kill people. Innocent people" Tears start to form in his eyes. "I...I understand if you don't want to be with a killer. I'll just leave" He stood up and started to walk away but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him in a hug. His eyes widenedwidened slowly, he wrapped his arms around the young teen. His breath relaxing, letting all the worries he has drift away and just focus on the person hugging him.

"Shh...it's okay I get it" He whispered, pulling away wiping the tears from his alternate's face. "I don't care if you and your sister kill people. It's the way your dimension works. I can't and won't even try to change it. And no, I won't think of you differently. You're like me, I'm pretty sure we have a few differences but that doesn't mean we're completely different" Dipper answered, pulling his hand away. His alternate didn't say a word, he's just staring at the floor. Dipper let a soft smile come to his face. His hand cupping the other's cheek, tilting his head. "I know there's goodness in you, and if it makes you feel better, here" Dipper closed the gap between them, lips meeting the other's. Gleeful's eyes widened, without hesitation, he pressed back. tightening his grip on the other. Their kiss filled with passion, something the both of them longed to feel.

"You're okay with it?"

"Yes. We should really go now"

"Of course"

They arrived back in the living room. The two demons floating around fiddling with random stuff. They approached the two once they noticed them.

"Looks like we're done here. It's almost time for you two to wake up so looks like we're gonna have to reschedule you going to his house, until then you can only visit the shack. I'm not the one who's gonna set up your date, that's your problem. Alright! Time to wake up!" the two demons disappeared and they woke up. Sunlight peeking through the window.

 **Reverse Falls...**

Dipper woke up, darkness still in the room. He and his sister always kept the curtains closed. _Should I visit him?_ He thought. Dipper got out of bed and went straight to the shower. He got out off his pajamas and stepped in. His alternate self kept coming in his mind. He's gotta admit, he does look cute...scratch that, he was adorable. He loved everything about him. His eyes, his smile, the way he would blush...the kiss. They really kissed. It's a good thing the show is scheduled at night, his sister would not mind. His sister.

He finished himself and got dressed. He walks downstairs to see his sister reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee. She hears his footsteps and turns around to meet his face.

"Good morning brother, did you find yourself a girlfriend yet?" She asked, a grin on her face. Dipper rolled his eyes and began to prepare his own cup of coffee. Mabel just turned to her reading.

"Um...kinda" Her head shot back up at her brother, her grin back on her face.

"Oh my gosh! Finally! Can I meet her!"

"Um, him actually"

"Him? You never told me you were gay brother" "Sister, I'm bi. You'll only be able to meet him tomorrow" "Pfft whatever, as long I can meet him" They finished their breakfast and went on with their lives. Dipper decided to visit so he put on a simple blue striped blouse with black dress pants, along with his amulet. He fixed his hair and after a few minutes of staring at the mirror, he recited the spell. He opened his eyes and he was in the shack's gift shop. He traveled upstairs until he reached the bedroom door. He gave it a few light knocks. The door then slowly opened and a teenage girl appeared at the other side. "Um, who are you?" Dipper knew this was his sister's alternate self. "Hello Mabel, may I see your brother?" She questioned herself why this stranger knew her name, but shrugged it off and called Dipper.

"Alright alright Mabel, I'm coming" Dipper appeared beside Mabel, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Dipper" _That voice sounds familiar._ Slowly, he opened his eyes. Brown eyes meeting blue ones.

"Gleeful?"

* * *

 **I might take me a while to update again. School was a pain especially when the teacher got upset. I hope nothing bad will happen tomorrow.**


	5. A Date

p class="MsoNormal""Why are you here so early?" Dipper yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I wanted to ask you out today. I also wanted to check out what the town looks like in your dimension" the psychic responded, a small smile on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, wait in the gift shop while I get dressed okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course" The blue-eyed teen waited in the shop, leaning against the counter. His eyes started to wander around the shop. emI don't know how stupid tourists are, but couldn't they see that the displays are fake?/em He then glanced at one of the price tags at the shelves. emReally? 100 bucks for a snow globe? /emHe chuckled to himself./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Um, hi…could I ask who are you exactly?" Mabel appeared beside him, wearing a sweater saying 'Meow Wow'. "Oh, my apologies. I'm Dipper, Dipper Gleeful" He faced her, giving a polite smile. "Dipper…Gleeful? Is this a joke Dipper put up?" Mabel said sarcastically. Dipper chuckled. "No actually. I'm…not from this dimension. I'm your brother's counterpart"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Counterpart? How did you get here? Why are you here? Did something bad happen? Did―" She was cut off by Dipper's magic, shutting her mouth. "One at a time dear sister, although I do not want to answer all of your questions since your brother might come down any second…why don't just one question then?" Mabel thought hard. emOne question, one question, one…but what? /emThen it struck her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you guys like boyfriends?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He couldn't contain the blush forming on his face; pale skin turning bright red. He fiddled with his tie, "I-uh…we…just met so…no? not yet" Dipper's face started to get even redder, if that was even possible. Mabel started to jump and squeal, hugging the magician in one of her death grips. "Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" emMy Little Dipper's finally growing up! /emShe thought. "Mabel…can't…breathe" Mabel released her grip, trying to contain herself. She calmed down and stared directly at Dipper, giving him a her protective sister glare face. "I don't have any trouble who my brother's gonna date, boy or girl hell I care. What I won't trust is someone inhuman he's dating" she pointed out, hands on her hips. "Right…okay, I won't argue with that. Since I have no reason to harm your brother, I guess I could tell you more about me, and tell you 'what' I am" He said, doing those quotations with his fingers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He was about to speak, but Dipper entered the shop, wearing a blue jacket, red orange shirt underneath, and jeans./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You ready to go?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes. I'll talk to you later sister" They walked to the door, Gleeful being a gentleman, opened the door for his date. "Good luck to your date Dipper! I'm talking to the one with the bolo tie! Good luck!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They arrived in town, Dipper showing him around. After a while of wandering in town, Dipper's stomach growled, the physic noticed this. "Did you have breakfast this morning?" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, no. I didn't want to keep you waiting". The blue-eyed teen sighed, "I'm no excuse for your health. Come on, let's go to the diner" He grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him towards Greasy's Diner./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They entered the restaurant and sat on their table. Lazy Susan came to them and asked for their orders and left to get their meal. "I'm surprised she didn't notice there were two of us" The physic stated, and Dipper rolled his eyes. "The town isn't that much on the smart side". The physic gave a small laugh, "I noticed" Lazy Susan arrived with their orders. They ate their meals, talking about their lives in their dimensions in between bites. The Pines boy would feel a lot of sympathy to the physic. I mean…spending most of their time indoors, committing murder, and could rarely get along with his sister. He would gladly help him stop their cruel behavior and live normally, but he did learn something from Ford: never try to change a different dimension's order./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They finished their meals and Dipper brought out his wallet to pay for his breakfast. "It's on me" the physic stated, Dipper blinked. Gleeful pulled out his wallet and laid the money on the table. They exited the restaurant and headed for Gravity Falls' miniature golf course./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know…I'm terrible at mini golf" Dipper glanced around the fields. He remembered the time he didn't strike the golf ball correctly. "Don't worry, I'll teach you" They got their clubs and started at the first hole. You can say Dipper wasn't lying. The kid really sucks at mini golf. He walked over to Dipper, placing his hands on the young teen's shoulders. "Here, adjust your foot placement and your angle of the club to the ball. Make sure it is directed to it" He helped him with his angle, placing his hands on Dipper's. He could smell the scent of the Pines boy's hair; it was something like pine needles and…strawberries?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dipper got better at it and now they're at the seventh hole. A familiar voice called out to them, "Dipper!" both boys turned their heads to meet Pacifica; a smile on her face, waving her hand to the boys. "Pacifica, you still play here?" Dipper asked. "Duh, mini golf is still my favorite. Um, can you introduce me to your friend?" Pacifica asked, eyes looking at the physic. emHuh? Does Dipper have a second twin? /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh, you're not gonna get weirded out are you?" Dipper asked, unsure. Pacifica rolled her eyes "Pssh, like Gravity Falls isn't weird enough. I already fought those tiny men with Mabel when you guys were twelve remember?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay…if you say so. Pacifica this is Dipper…Gleeful, he's…not from here"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pacifica crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "When you say 'not from here', here in Gravity Falls? or here meaning there's the supernatural involved?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The second one"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm just not gonna get involved in that matter. So you guys wanna play?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'd rather not Paz, but maybe you can play with him" Pacifica looked at the physic. "I don't see why not"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Their competition was close. Pacifica loss 'cause the windmill didn't work again. She groaned, "Ugh! I hate this, why does this windmill always break?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Get use to it" emI always have to fix it in my home before we start the game. /em"Whatever, so…are you and Dipper like…a thing?" Dipper tried to hide the pink blush on his cheeks (using his magic to make it go away)./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uh, not yet?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not yet?" Pacifica raised her eyebrow./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well…w-we're not technically boyfriends but, we are going out"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right…so like hook-ups or courting or something?" she asked. emHook-ups? /emHe thought. "I guess you could say that"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whatever…I gotta go, it's almost noon" she wiped her sweat, and picked up her purse. "Good game, see you soon Dip" Dipper nodded and walked to the bench where the Pines boy was sitting./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We better get home" the physic suggested, wiping his face with the towel. "Yeah, I think you're right"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They walked through the town. The physic eventually held Dipper's hand. They arrived at the shack sooner than they expected. "Thanks for everything" Dipper said, and wrapped his arms around the physic in a quick hug. "Don't mention it. I wanted to ask you something"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Can we be like a…a thing?" emThat was stupid…I think I'm rushing this!/em The psychic thought. emWhat if he says no?! /emHe didn't even prepare himself when Dipper jumped and threw his arms around him. He hugged back, enjoying every second. Dipper pulled back slightly and gave the physic a kiss. He slowly kissed back; their lips were a perfect match, and moving passionately against each other. They parted to catch their breaths, brown eyes meeting blue, their foreheads resting on each other, birthmarks brushing over the other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Yes, of course"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you too"/p 


	6. Working Things Out Part 2

**I'm gonna fix up a few things in the previous chapters when I have time guys. Make it maybe more…proper? That's not the right word but, you get what I mean. Anyways, I want to remind everyone that my updates have a bigger chance of being slower now, but I'll try my best to find time and hopefully speed things up (emphasis on hopefully).**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls…**

The day went by normally for the twins…and by normal, we mean going into the forest to hunt the supernatural, get into a chase and (hopefully) lose the creature, after that they would wander for a few more and find some enchanted object to bring back to Ford for testing. When they go back to the shack, Mabel would go back to her room, take out her phone and talked to her friends what happened. Dipper was usually the one taking the objects to Ford and often stick around to find out about the stuff.

 **Reverse Falls…**

The day went by normally for the twins…and by normal, we mean a celebrity physic practicing black magic in his room while his sister throws 'small' daggers at a target with a person's eyeball in the center. Sometimes when going out to the public, Dipper would put up a fake smile while his sister winks at a couple of boys. Of course, there are the fan girls; always running and screaming at his direction, trying to touch him or maybe a kiss, though the kiss part will never happen. When they go back home, Mabel would play with Waddles while Dipper would stay in his room either to practice magic or just read a book.

 **Dipper's POV**

I looked around in the seemingly familiar mansion. A giant chandelier hangs just above, complementing the blue painted walls. Why do I have a sudden feeling someone…or something's watching me? Probably just me being paranoid, I hope. I stood in the center of the mansion, and then I feel something getting closer behind me. I spun around to see nothing then…

"HEY PINE TREE!" I screamed and fell down flat on my butt. I look up to see no other than Bill. That demon. I stood up and glared at him, but he doesn't seem to notice it from all the laughing he's doing. I patiently waited for him to stop. I noticed a small light appear behind him and a blue triangular demon floated next to Bill.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me where I am Bill"

"Welcome to the Gleeful Manor, my love" I heard a voice behind and I turned around to see (should I say) my boyfriend. I went to give him a quick hug. That's when I noticed that the room was no longer filled with Bill's laugh. I turn my head to see Bill calming down from his laughing. Once he was done, he told my boyfriend to show me his house, errr mansion so the deal would be complete…and that means nightmares from Bill.

"You got that right Pine Tree" I groaned and urged my boyfriend to proceed. The mansion looks a lot like Pacifica's, the only difference was that the mansion was painted mostly in different shades of blue. It was beautiful nonetheless. When I entered their room, I noticed two queen size beds beside each other. In the corner near the sky blue covered bed was some sort of dart set hung up with dry blood stains and…is that an eyeball?

"Yes it is, my sister spends her free time practicing there" He said in a monotone voice. I looked at it again and just nodded. He urged me towards a large window at the other end of the room, the dark blue curtains were tied up showing a beautiful view of the forest and Gravity Falls.

"It looks really beautiful" I said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "It is…but it's really lonely to look at this every day without someone beside me" He said, a small frown appeared on his face. I placed my hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss. "Now you can" I said. He looked at me, his eyes filled with love. He held me closer, closing the gap between us. Our lips were brushing over each other until they were pressed together.

We parted after a few seconds and decided to go back to where the two demons are. There they are, playing a very complicated version of chess. It didn't take long for them to notice us and stop their game.

"That took longer than I expected" Bill exclaimed. He turned back to the other demon and said, "This match isn't over yet Will" in a playful tone. The other demon laughed and crossed his arms. "You're on Bill" He said with the same playful tone in his voice. Honestly, I don't even know if their dating or not.

"TIME TO WAKE UP YOU TWO" The two demons said in unison and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **I'll be fixing the previous chapter first: it's updated when you notice there are no longer anymore underlined words**


	7. White Rose

_The two have dated for 3 years. everything is smooth. Dipper Pines got better with being social, Dipper Gleeful did much better at their performances, and the two Mabels get to have more pictures to their scrapbook._

"Hey Dippingsauce!"

The brunet turned his head to see his sister holding two dresses; one being a light pink and the other, a vibrant pink.

"Which shade of pink should I wear? I like the lighter one because I want it simple, burlt I also want to wear the this one to match with Pacifica's style. I need help bro bro!"

He sighed and looked over the dresses. _The second one seems better_

"The second dress, Mabel"

"Thanks Dippy!"

She left to change, leaving Dipper back to waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up. A few minutes pass with him still reading the present Mabel gave him last year. A BL manga collection. He had to hide it before his parents find out. He chuckled at the memory. _Love Stage has a pretty good plot though_ , he thought.

"Dipper! Your look a like boyfriend is here!"

After hearing his grunkle, he tucked the manga under his bed and left the room. He went down stairs to see his boyfriend holding a boquet of roses.

"Good evening, darling~"

He lightly punched his shoulder, chuckling at the psychic's little tease. He handed him the boquet before taking his hand and leading him to the forest.

"Why are we going here?"

"It's a surprise"

"At least give me a hint"

"It's a date"

"Not that kind of hint!"

Laughing at the little joke, the brunet gave his psychic boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. The magician summoned a blindfold and tied it to his boyfriend.

"Why am I wearing this?"

"So you won't see the surprise until I tell you too"

"Can't I just close my eyes?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause you'll peek, duh"

"Hey, I won't do that!"

"Sure you won't"

Knowing him, he can read minds. The brunet just pouted and allowed his boyfriend to lead him to the surprise.

"Are we there yet? This blindfold is itchy"

"Almost there, sweety..."

"...here we are"

He took off the blindfold, seeing a gazebo holding a table for two. Everything was fancy, although thats what the psychic prefers for it to be.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect as always...my love~"

In an instant, he was pulled into a kiss. He instantly melted into it, wrapping his arms around the other's neck; pulling him closer. Soon things got heated. Tongues now dancing together in sync, hands finding their way under shirts and the other's hair. They parted with their foreheads resting upon the other and a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"As much as I want to ravish you, I'd rather not have the food go to waste"

"Of course, darling~"

"Tsk, I'm supposed to be the one teasing you"

"And I'm returning the favor"

"Tóuche"

He led the brunet to the gazebo, using his powers to serve them both. They ate in a comfortable silence, giving small talks here and there. Sooner or later, they finished and the psychic summoned up dessert.

"Red velvet cake with chocolate flavored royal icing and strawberry linnings"

He sliced the cake, placing the slice on a single plate and moving the dessert aside. He grabbed a fork and took a slice, moving the fork infront towards his boyfriend. The other rolled his eyes but gave in to his boyfriend's little antic.

Half of the cake was finished before the psychic held his hand out to his lover.

"May I have this dance?"

Slow music started to play in the background. The brunet accepted his boyfriend's hand and he was led infront of the gazebo.

 **Heart beats fast** **Colors and promises** **How to be brave** **How can I love when I'm afraid** **To fall** **But watching you stand alone** **All of my doubt** **Suddenly goes away somehow** **One step closer** **I have died every day** **waiting for you** **Darlin' don't be afraid** **I have loved you for a** **Thousand years** **I'll love you for a** **Thousand more**

They started a waltz. The psychic's right hand on the other's hip and his left holding his love's right hand, and his lover's hand on his shoulder.

 **Time stands still** **beauty in all she is** **I will be brave** **I will not let anything** **Take away** **What's standing in front of me** **Every breath,** **Every hour has come to this** **One step closer** **I have died every day** **Waiting for you** **Darlin' don't be afraid** **I have loved you for a** **Thousand years** **I'll love you for a** **Thousand more** **And all along I believed** **I would find you** **Time has brought** **Your heart to me** **I have loved you for a** **Thousand years** **I'll love you for a** **Thousand more**

The psychic's hands move to place both of them on Dipper's waist. Dipper doing the same, placing both hands on his love's shoulders.

 **One step closer** **One step closer**

Their bodies move closer with their foreheads resting on each other.

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

 **I have died every day** **Waiting for you** **Darlin' don't be afraid,** **I have loved you for a** **Thousand years** **I'll love you for a** **Thousand more**

He let go of Dipper and kneeled on the ground, his hand still holding Dipper's. He summoned the bouquet from earlier and handed them to the brunet.

"I want you to search for something that's not red there"

The other raised his eyebrow and searched for said something.

 **And all along I believed** **I would find you** **Time has brought** **Your heart to me** **I have loved you for a** **Thousand years**

His eyes land on a white rose. He pulled it out and the psychic took it.

"This white rose symbolizes marriage..."

Dipper gasped.

The psychic pulled out a small black box.

"Dipper, you made me feel whole. My once cold heart became warmer because of you. I love every part of you and I would never change that...but what about...your last name?..."

"I..."

"Dipper, will you make me the happiest person in the universe, and be my husband?"

He opened the box to reveal a polished silver ring, a large blue diamond decorating it.

"Yes! Yes, of course!"

He slid the ring on his finger and pulled him close for a kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too, my fiancè"

I'll love you for a thousand more~


	8. Getting Married

**Check my profile guys. By the way, Dipper Gleeful is named Tyrone.**

The music sounded in the background. Dipper is excited and nervous about...everything. By his side was his Grunkle Ford. The bouquet of white roses are held tightly in his right hand. Today he'll marry the person who did so much for him. The doors open and Dipper and Ford walk down the aisle. The brunette had his left hand holding Ford's arm. Everyone was dressed so casually, he was the only one in a white tux.

Once they reach the altar, he let go of Ford. He stands face to face with the love of his life. "We are gathered here today to..." Everything was a blur for the couple, the only thing clear in there eyes are each other. "State your vows"

"Dipper, we are exact opposites but I looked pass our differences and saw that we can be perfect together. Sure we look exactly the same but, that doesn't matter. No matter what you look like, I will still love you. I give you this ring, for you and I to spend our entire lives together...in love" The blue eyed brunet slipped ring on his now husband's finger.

"Tyrone, I was never sure if that deal with Bill would end well. I'm never one to look things through carefully, but I'm glad I made that deal. You were my exact opposite but that didn't stop us from falling in love. You put aside others for me, and I've never been that happy to realize that. I give you this ring, for you and I to spend our entire lives...in love" The brunet slipped the band through his lover's finger.

"With the power vested upon me, I pronounce you both, Husband and Spouse. You may kiss your lover"

Tyrone dipped his husband and smashed their lips together. Dipper smiled in the kiss, and the both pull away to smile at their relatives. They all cheered for the newlyweds. Will was at the back of the room cheering for them and his twin, who was the one that wedded the two. Didn't expect that did you?

Here we end our story...or will we?

 **You saw the end. You guys have the freedom to make any story based on this. Just mention this story or me when you make one. Bye Guys.**


End file.
